robloxtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX death hat
ROBLOX death hat CHAPTER 1: WHO IS ME My name arcade999 but you can also call me arcade999z, my roblox username. I’m telling this for you to don’t get confused due to the two different names. Anyway. It was sunday it it was a sunny day. I like sunny days so I decided to spend it playing roblox in my tiny dark room. CHAPTER 2: THE CREEPY GUY It began normally. I was playing adopt and raise a cute baby and stealing babies from people as usual, but a weird dude joined the game. His name was ULTRACURSE666. I got so scared because it was so scary that I pooped my pants, so I washed my butt and took new ones. I went back in the game, only to discover that he had a sword and killed people. I reported him. However, roblox crashed when I did. The screen flashed in red with his avatar flashing as well with subliminal images going so fast that that nobody can see them of scary stuff like other roblox evil entities like Nim, Denis daily and Adam Sandler. I thought it was just a minor glitch and replayed the game. I randomly ended up on the exact same server as him. He wa still killing people with his sword. It was like a darkheart but with a super-ultra-mega-uber realistic low quality pixelated blood texture. I fucking freaked me out: it was then again so scary! ‘’OMG’’ I typed in the chat. He then sent me a friend request. I accepted because I had absolutely no idea how it could take a wrong turn. CHAPTER 3: THE SCARY BLOOD I instantly regretted it; roblox got corrupted and tons of creepy ghosts-like characters joined the game, plus a 666 scar appeared on my arm with devilish smoke. I was very very scared again because it was very very scary which was why I was very very scared, but I guessed it was just life, I quit the game and checked his profile. It was terrifying! He had 666 followers and 666 friends! I never saw that kind of thing before any anything horror related, mostly not roblox creepypastas! He had 6 places: ‘’YOU’’, ‘’WILL’’, ‘’DIE’’, ‘’AND’’, ‘’YOU'RE’’, and ‘’GAY’’. I played them one by one. ‘’YOU’’ had creepy blood everywhere in a bathroom and there was a hanged guy in the bath. I jumped out of my chair by seeing this blocky robloxian with stretched low quality blood decals… then I saw he had my real face! I jumped even higher out of my chair and made a hole in the ceiling. All the other places were even creepier but I won’t describe it because you don’t want to know. Plus I’m eating a delicious toast with peanut butter at the time I’m writing this and I don’t wanna puke it. CHAPTER 4: EVIL DOMINUS Anyway, I looked at his inventory and noticed he had one single hat: it was called ‘’DOMINUS MALEDICTUM ULTIMUM MORTI MORTIFERUM’’. It description said ‘’Penuria vos maledicti estis. LOL’’. It terrified me so much because of the terrifying scary scaryness that scared me. The price was π (Pi) robux. I only had 3 and not the .14159265359 missing robux, so I could not afford it. He also had a sword called BLOODHEART. It was the sword he used in the game! OMG! The part of the name replaced by ‘’blood’’ also fr eaked me out A LOT! Then my mother told me to shut the fuck up because she was getting pissed of all the screams I was making. The items were nowhere in the catalog! To get more informations, I contacted ULTRACURSE666 by chat, because nothing is safer than starting a chat with a creepy weirdo that is probably a crazy wicked murderous demonic undead wizard randomly found on the web. CHAPTER 5: COOL DEAL I opened the chat box and asked him how he got the items, which he replied he himself created them. I then said “omg”. He replied “omg what”. I said “omg you created these items!” He said yes, and that he was a more powerful being than anything ever. Then the whole website turned black and red. After that I noticed he put his dominus and his sword on. I said ‘’oh, you put your dominus on!’’. He replied ‘’yes’’ I said ‘’ok’’. I then said it was cool looking. He said that he did not really want it anymore and he made me a deal: -You seem to have a pretty sweet soul, mortal. I can make you a deal and give you my dominus… said he. A free dominus? OMG! I could sure not refuse that! So I traded with him. CHAPTER 6: THE CURSE What sucked is that I traded my best hats, but I guess it worthed it. Also, I traded some shitty unimportant hats like horned beany, eerie pumpkin head and tix domino crown. Anyway. I completed the purchase and I was proud of me. Finally I had a cool hat to show to anybody that I’m no noob! Finally! So yeah. I thanked the guy and put the dominus on. I joined meepcity and showed how cool I was. Everybody were like ‘’OMG THIS GUY IS SO FUCKING COOL!’’. Then a sword popped in my hand and a red message popped and said ‘’YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO… DO IT!’’ I killed a guy for fun. I heard an horrible scream ingame. You won’t believe it, but literally BLOOD started to spill everywhere! I was scared! ‘’OH NO’’ I typed in the chat. then ULTRACURSE666 joined the game and said ‘’You accepted it… you are now cursed… all of the people that we both kill are dead in real life now…’’ I couldn’t belIeve it! I creeped me out so much and made me feel so bad that I was creeped out and felt bad!! ‘’ARGH’’ I typed in the chat. I tried to remove the evil but swag dominus. However, when I tried, the adventure time music started playing in reverse with the corrupted laugh of the joker from batman and the page fucked. I WAS STUCK WITH IT! OH NO! CHAPTER 7: THE DEATH BATTLE I really wanted to piss, so I pissed. Then I went back to my PC. After discovering that the curse killed people in real life and realizing how huge my responsibilities were in the situation, I did what everybody intelligent would do: I called my roblox friend securecp173 and told him everything. He was also very scared. We decided to abort ULTRACURSE666’s plan to take over the world by corrupting world leaders and destroy every burger king. Cuz yes I forgot to say it but he also said that in the chat. So yeah: we were ready. Then ULTRACURSE666 appeared on skype to both us! His real face was like a ghost but scarier with blood and he was also like if voldemort fused with the lich from adventure time but with scary blood. He was also red with a super scary face full of blood. He was smiling like his roblox face but with blood. WE WERE BOTH FUCKING SCARED!!!!! -Want to challenge me, foolish mortals?! -YES CUNT! -Then you will die… -no -yes -no -yes -no -I SAID YES -WELL FUCK YOU! -Then prepare for an horrible death… My mum walked by and was like WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ON YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN. I replied I was challenging a devilish entity of evil hunting roblox for some reason to a death fight. She was like OK BUT STOP SCREAMING. BY THE WAY THE KALASHNIKOV IS IN THE KITCHEN IF YOU NEED IT! I was like K MUM! So yeah, he then said ‘’rendez-vous to the place called ‘’FOOLSIH MORTALS YOU WILL DIE’’... and remember… YOU WILL DIE. CHAPTER 8: THE ULTIMATE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE ULTRA DEATH BATTLE OF UTRA DEATH CUZ ARCADE AND HIS FRIENDS FIGHTS THE DEMON I went to see my other friend called raymanz34 and we went to his profile and entered the place. It was all red… RED LIKE BLOOD! The sky way gray with blood with evil dark clouds with blood. Trees were full of blood and I have to mention that they were also a lot of blood. We walked and they were an old temple with broken statues of terrifying cosmic horrors and alien gods FULL OF BLOOD. The temple was full of blood. We climbed the bloody staircase full of blood and arrived to the bloody summit full of blood with blood everywhere and blood. I typed ‘’COME ON, COWARD, SHOW YOURSELF!’’. nothing was happening. -BITCH! The sky turned red and a red flash flashed and in the flash was… ULTRACURSE666!!!!! He had his dominus on and TWO swords! He also had wings. -prepare to pay for your crimes, curse! -No… YOU! I remembered I had my dominus on me and my sword. -Hey curse… do you know how kill bill 2 ends? -No -Well I’ll tell you. Bill… -LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL -and then she -LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA -the big fatass with the shotgun… -LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA -Dude, it doesn’t do anything to say ‘’LALALALALALALALA’’ to cover my voice and not hear… it’s a fucking chat! -You… -I? -Yes you… -What -You will be doomed… FOR ETERNITY! I WAS GOING TO WATCH THIS MOVIE! I WATCHED KILL BILL 1 AND 3… BUT NEVER 2!!!!!!!!!! -But there’s no kill be bill 3… -AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH We all took our swords and jumped at him. The roblox fighting system sucks to we got damages to. I only remember that there was a huge white flash and that I died in real life because he killed me which’s why I was dead. Please ask for sequel. Category:Super Scary Category:True story Category:Real Category:Diarrea Category:Bad ending Category:BLOOD Category:ROBLOX Category:Roblox Category:Browse